


Long live the reckless and the brave

by starsandnightskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, X-Factor, cutesy little drabble, idek, lots of fluff, mentions of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis might like Harry. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long live the reckless and the brave

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Reckless and The Brave by All Time Low since I've been listening to it all day.

**Long live the reckless and the brave [X-factor drabble]**

Louis can’t describe how happy he is when they get called back on stage. He sees four other boys, their faces as nervous and hopeful as his own. He remembers the curly haired boy with the grey beanie; they had run in to each other at auditions. Louis had asked for a picture and an autograph because he knew that the boy would make it far. He felt it in his bones.  

And yeah, he hadn’t expected the boy to be kicked off but he was also called back now so hopefully this is a positive thing, a second chance.

He sees the boy bite his lip, the blond one is shaking and the other two seem equally shaken up. Duh, Louis thinks, they just got kicked off, then got called back on stage. They’re all on stage, Louis as last and he sees four girls, tear streaks down their cheeks, on the other side of the stage and they look just as confused as him.

They’re asked to stand in front of the judges and Louis slings an arm around the shoulders of the two boys next to him.

“Hi”, Nicole Scherzinger says and they all greet her back. “Thank you so much for coming back. I know, judging from some of your faces, that this is really hard. We’ve thought long and hard about it and we thought of each of you as individuals and we thought you’re just too talented to let go of.”

Louis looks around and he sees everyone looks just as confused as he feels. What is she getting at? That they’re too talented to let go of but sadly there isn’t enough space in the X factor House so they’ll have to go anyway?

“We think it would be a great idea to have two separate groups.”

Louis doesn’t quite get it yet.

Simon takes the mic from Nicole and says “We’ve decided to put you both through.” And yeah. Louis didn’t see that one coming. The girls scream and he sees the boy with the grey beanie kind of collapse onto the floor and somehow he hears himself scream too. He’s through. _They’re_ through.

Simon tells them something about having to work very hard but all Louis can focus on is the boy with the grey beanie next to him and the smile threatening to split his face in two. And then they’re free to go and suddenly he finds himself being carried off stage by the boy with the grey beanie and he _really_ needs to learn his name.

-

Harry. Harold, Haz, Hazza, Harry. The boy with the grey beanie, the green eyes, the deep voice despite his age of sixteen, the boy Louis has grown to love. They’re strangely close, but strangely is a good adjective in this case. Their third live show was yesterday and they did great, if Louis may say so himself. They all sounded very well together, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Harry and him. They had even gained some fans!

“Lou, what are you thinking about?” a voice says in his right ear.

“About how crazy this journey has been so far”, he answers and there’s a deep chuckle.

“It has been crazy so far”, Harry agrees. “Do you want to watch a movie with me?”

“Only if you cuddle with me.” And yeah. Maybe their friendship is a little strange, without boundaries, but they’re both fine with it so why the hell not?

“Of course I’ll cuddle with you”, Harry laughs and Louis finds himself drifting off to Harry-land (yes, that’s an actual word from now on) with butterflies in his stomach and – most likely – heart eyes.

“Come here then.” And he holds out his arms and pulls Harry in his lap and Harry squirms and giggles and _fuck,_ Louis’ heart did _not_ just flutter at that sound. “You’re cute, Curly.”

“’M not cute!” Harry protests.

“Of course you aren’t”, Louis nods as though he’s given in but Harry can tell from the glint in his eyes he’s not going to give in. So he presses a kiss to Louis’ cheek, just to annoy him, but well. He didn’t expect a flash of electricity to shoot through his veins at the contact. Which does happen.

They both pull back and stare at each other for a few seconds before they both burst into giggles and yeah. It’s all good. Louis chooses to watch Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince which he hasn’t watched yet and they cuddle up again.

It sounds cliché, Louis knows that, but he feels at home, sharing a love seat with Harry and looping his arms around the younger boy’s waist. He’s never been one for labels but he’s never really been one for feelings either and he knows he definitely has feelings for Harry.

Whether it’s just a crush of full-blown love, he doesn’t know.

But for now, he’s content snuggling and watching the telly with the lovely boy next to him.

“Hey Lou”, Harry whispers when Ginny steals the Half Blood Prince’s book from Harry Potter and repeats what’s written inside.

“Yeah?” Louis whispers back.

“Have you ever had a crush on a boy?”

Louis is quiet for a moment. “No, I don’t think so.” He’s not entirely honest but he guesses it can be called a white lie (right?). He turns his head to look at the younger boy. “Have you?”

Harry looks at him with big green eyes. “Would you think any different of me if I have?”

Louis scoffs. “Of course not.”

“Yeah”, Harry nods, “Yeah, I’ve had a crush on a boy. Have one right now, actually.”

“Who is it?”

And Harry giggles and blushes a lovely shade of pink and they forget about the movie (In the background, Hermione insists Harry Potter returns the book to the closet of Professor Slughorn’s classroom). “I’m not telling you.”

“What are we, ten?”

“No, seriously, I’m not telling you. You’d laugh at me.”

Louis doesn’t like it when Harry thinks he’d laugh at him. “I would never.”

Harry looks at him hesitantly but Louis is dead serious.

“Is it someone from the band? Niall, perhaps?”

Harry laughs a little hysterical. “God no.”

“Don’t make me guess, I hate guessing”, Louis pouts. They’ve moved closer to each other without noticing and Louis can feel Harry’s breath on his lips. Harry keeps flicking his eyes from Louis’ eyes to Louis’ lips and Louis is not quite sure what to think of it.

“Can I?” Harry breathes.

“Yeah”, Louis whispers and then they’re kissing. First slowly, hesitantly, careful of each other. But when Harry sighs into Louis’ mouth, all gentle movements are gone and Louis can’t stop himself. They move together messily and Harry licks into Louis’ mouth and his mind goes fuzzy. Their tongues slide together and Louis loves every second of it, because it’s _Harry_ he’s kissing.

Eventually, they pull back for air and Louis loves how Harry’s cheeks are red and he looks out of breath but content.

“Were you just, like, practicing or…?” Louis holds his breath, somewhere deep down terrified of the answer he might get.

What he gets instead is a throaty laugh and a peck of Harry’s lips on his. “Don’t honestly tell me you’re that daft.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s you, you idiot. I like _you_.”

And well. Louis feels warm all over and he tightens his grip on Harry. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Not cute.” And Louis kisses him to shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be lovely :]


End file.
